Crooked Creek Farm
NEW IN VERSION 1.9.3 Following text is from developers when releasing the update: FARM There's a new location in the game - Crooked Creek Farm. The location is constantly on the map and update once in a couple of days. In order to get to the Farm, you have to assemble a bridge over an infected stream. Don't worry, you won't need turning machineries from electronics circuits. Planks, metal and something pretty simple will be enough. NEW ZOMBIES AND BOSS Good old raiders will keep your company at a country disco as well as new enemies: infected bulls, farmer zombies and their leader - Ravager. Get ready, there's going to be a fight at dances. NEW REWARDS The further into the woods, the more attractive rewards become. When strolling through the new location, make sure to find a special box with a heavy lock - there's something interesting hidden in it. You'll have to cut the lock there with the bench, don't take it home with you! When you attempt to saw the lock open on the chest, a horde of zombies will break out of the barn right of the saw. 2 other zombies will appear south to try and attack you. If you managed to successfully defend it, then you will be rewarded with half a full chest of good loot. GAS TANK Chance of gas tank drop in the bunker increased again. Now you can call for luck and get the tank on the Farm as well! Information Crooked Creek Farm is a permanent location on the Global Map. Crooked Creek Farm resets 48 hours after it is entered, similar to Bunker Alfa. Crossing Before you may enter the Farm for the first time, you have to build the Crossing. This is required only once. Materials: *40 Iron Bar *100 Pine Plank *60 Stone Brick *60 Rope *100 Scrap Metal *1 Hammer Versions of the Farm This location has several different versions similar to Rest Stop and Oak Clearing. After Entering the premises, there are 4 parts separated by fences. In each part there will be randomly one of the following groups of enemies: *Standalone Zombies: 2 Rotten Yokels, 2 Savage Giants *Fighting Zombies: 2 Fast Biters fight with 2 Rotten Yokels and 2 Savage Giants *'Zombies fighting with Diseased Wolves': 2 Diseased Wolfs fight with 2 Rotten Yokels and 2 Savage Giants *'Raiders': 2 Raiders In three out of four parts, there is also an Infected Bull. The boss Ravager is strolling the premisses in several paths as well. The Farm's Chest is located randomly in one of these four fields. Barn The possibility of opening barn doors is said to be 50%. Doors: If you hang around the barn entrance when the door is shaking it increases the chance of them opening. But you must be there to witness this, if you run off the chance of them opening greatly drops. When you put the Farm chest in saw machine, 2 more Rotten Yokel will appear. Inside the barn there are 3 more Savage Giant and 2 Rotten Yokel. They sometimes come out while you are sawing the box open. Farm chest Contents 18-19-20-21 items: *Hammer, Shovel *Common modification blueprint, , *1 Engine Part, Signal Amplifier, 5 Spring, 1 Steel Plate *1 Engine Part *1 Black Paint, 2 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 2 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 2 Green Paint, 1 Red Paint, 2 Red Paint, 1 White Paint, 1 Yellow Paint, 2 Yellow Paint *1 Black Paint, 2 Black Paint, 1 Blue Paint, 1 Green Paint, 1 Red Paint, 1 Yellow Paint *5 Bandages, 3 First Aid Kit *5 Aluminium Bar, 3 Aluminium Wire, 5 Iron Plate *1 Batteries, 1 Camera, 1 Expensive Watches, 2 Expensive Watches, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 1 Mobile Phone, 2 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive, 1 Wrench, 2 Wrench *1 Batteries, 1 Camera, 1 Expensive Watches, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive, 1 Wrench *1 Survivor's Notes, 1 Valuable Survivor's Diary *5 Canned Food, 1 Beer, 5 Carrot, 1 Energy Drink, 5 Jerky, 1 Roasted Turkey, 1 Strong alcohol *3 Aluminium Wire, 3 Copper Bar *5 Adhesive, 5 Nails, 5 Leather, 5 Thick Fabric *3 Ball Bearing, 3 Bolts, 3 Rubber Parts, 3 Transistor, 3 Wiring *Beanie, Reinforced Beanie, Tactical Cap *Reinforced Jacket, Reinforced Shirt, Tactical Body Armor, Thick Jacket *Denim Jeans, Reinforced Jeans, Reinforced Trousers, Tactical Trousers *Reinforced Boots, Reinforced Sneakers, Tactical Boots, Work Boots *Cleaver with modifications, Machete with modifications, Metal Pipe with modifications, Scythe, Skull Crusher with modifications *AK-47, Colt Python, Flare Gun, Glock 17, M16, Mini Uzi, Shotgun Map ] Enemies *Rotten Yokel 150 HP *Rotten Yokel 80 HP hidden on hay *Savage Giant 250 HP *Infected Bull 300 HP *Ravager 2000 HP *Fast Biter 80 HP *Diseased Wolf 100 HP *Raider 100 HP Resources *1 Storage 5 slots/trunk car *1 Storage 5 slots/mailbox *3 Storage 20 slots/bags *1 Storage 10 slots/Chopper inside barn *1 Storage 20 slots/living room inside house *2 Storage 20 slots/bedroom inside house *1 Farm chest 60 slots *6 Dead Tree = 18 Pine Log *2 Oak Tree = 4 Oak Log *2 Puppy (1 inside barn) Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.9.3 *Changed and added new elements on layout in Beta v.1.9.4 *Storage/Chopper inside barn increase 5 to 10 slots in Beta v.1.9.4 *If you Damage the Ravager and leave the farm, it will completely Heal. *Since Beta v.1.11.6 need Burglar skill to open the door of bedroom in the house. Videos ] ] ] Gallery DjH0IzuX0AA Nio.jpg|''"The holiday dinner at the farm will be held soon. The main dish is you."'' Di4U SRW0AU Fb.jpg|''"Try to ride this bull, cowboy."'' Dgj9JBdWAAAAv 6.jpg DgOcMAeXkAAEgCV.jpg DJsSy5sXoAAq2mV.jpg|Infected Bull unboxing.png|''"While the dev team is working on the future of our project, let's remember our summer trip to the farm and take a fresh look at the familiar place."'' (from https://twitter.com/LastDaySurvival, https://www.facebook.com/lastdayonearthgame/) Ravager.png Category:Location